Reality Shift
by SY AeWr
Summary: Everything is going fine for Robin Lynn Izadi, until his day off is interrupted by a sudden trip to an alternate and more hellish reality. What's worse is that he has no recollection of why he's here or what the landscape originally looked like. With the only hint being a familiar voice in the back of his head, he starts his journey home...
_There has always been a multitude of different universes to explore. Universes where Magic is used to rapidly advance civilization as opposed to science and technology. Universes where animals take on human form and vice-versa. Universes where death doesn't actually mean your game is over, but instead get sent back to a designated safe zone either fully healed or in order to get treatment for a wound that would be fatal in other universes. What most others would call a video game, I call a window into another universe. Another reality._

A tall, slim-looking male was standing in front of a mirror, rubbing his eyes in a drowsy haze. His short, brown hair was sticking up on end due to the static electricity from his pillow that had built up over his troubled sleep the previous night. On the dark oak dresser holding the large mirror up was various objects: A pair of small, gunmetal grey glasses with a slight bend on one of the arms, possibly to better sit on his head; a small headset with the microphone attachment put away; an electric razor; A few small figurines of various characters, both human and non-human. Most notably, a small rope necklace with half of a pendant was resting on top of a cube-like plushie in the very center of the dresser, placed there by the man several days prior as a reminder of the friendship he cherished most.

The room itself was of a medium size. Behind him was a rather large bed, capable of housing two people and high enough to where he would have to make a mini-hop in order to sit on it. To the right of the dresser was a simple desk made out of a heavy-duty plastic, and sitting on top was a desktop computer tower with a monitor on each side. Both monitors were turned off, but behind one monitor was a pair of speakers that was outputting a song that he seemed to have memorized, due to how he was lip-syncing to the lyrics almost perfectly. To the left of the central dresser, inside the same wall that the piece of furniture was against, was a simple and unpainted oak door. Inside the wall adjacent to it was the man's closet, which held a multitude of jackets all hanging up in a row. There were some shirts mixed in for when the seasons changed. On the wall opposite to the closet was a pair of windows, roughly 4 feet apart from each other.

 _There's one misconception that the general public always makes. The thought that such realities are impossible to explore, that they're limited to just what the developers made. I'm one of the very few persons that knows differently, and I have my job to thank for that._

Looking over to his right, the green-eyed male reached over towards the heavy-plastic desk sitting directly next to his dresser, grabbing onto the old silver watch he had obtained a few years back. Memories started flooding back to him for a moment, though he swiftly moved past the nostalgic air and proceeded to fasten the watch snugly around his left wrist. After letting out a rather silent yawn, the male opened up several dresser drawers, pulling out a simple dark blue t-shirt, a dark grey pair of pants and a pair of boxers and slinging them under his arm before exiting the room and heading towards what could only be labelled as a bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 _I follow this routine nearly every single day. Wake up, go over to my mirror and look around, then grab a fresh pair of clothes and hop in the shower. Afterwards, I usually make breakfast and head out for work, but today's one of the rare days that I actually am not scheduled to work. I still have to call in, though. It's one of those annoying protocols that everyone follows even though no one likes doing it._

The male, after having his fill, proceeded to turn on the smartphone sitting on the table next to him, entering a string of numbers in order to bypass the rather lax security measures placed on it. Within moments, he was dialing a rather odd number into the device and hitting the call button, though the phone itself remained on the table. A robotic voice eventually came through the speaker after another minute of waiting.

[Division | Rank | Name | Reason]

"Primary Jumper Division, Rank 4, Robin Lynn Izadi. Confirming work schedule and checking messages." The male spoke, almost as monotone as the voice that stated it. It was almost as if he was mocking the system.

[Agent Izadi: Authorized | Schedule: On Standby | Messages: 1]

 _On standby? That usually doesn't happen._ Robin thought to himself as a perplexed look spread across his usually relaxed face. With the same mockingly monotone voice, he commanded the automated system to play the message.

[Message Origin: Commander Sorenz | Content: My apologies, Robin. I'm well aware that you were scheduled to have this day off, but there's been an abnormally high amount of distortions in the area. Civilians have been reporting losses of personal items, disappearances of friends and family, and in some cases not even remembering what it was that had disappeared. Be on your guard, and make sure your limiter is on. Commander Sorenz, out.]

 _The line of work that I'm in isn't necessarily an easy one. I'm what's known as a Jumper: A person born with a mutation that allows him or her to shift between different realities. Every Jumper is different. Some can only shift between realities concerning themselves. Others can go between different versions of their base reality based on technological advancement. It's all about how the mind is built, essentially. For me, it's a matter of what universe I wind up in when my ability kicks in, and it's not just my location that gets changed. When I "Jump", my body changes to suit the universe that I'm in. I don't understand why that's the case, but that's what my limiter is for._

Robin stared at his watch with a sense of uncertainty. A message from the Commander is unheard of, even among the high-ranked agents. _Commander Sorenz must have messaged me directly because of my limiter._ He thought, unfastening the watch to get a closer look at the underside of it. "Good, it's still active." Breathing a sigh of relief, the male reattached the watch to his wrist before rolling his neck around. He had his orders, but he still technically had the day off, and he was going to use it to his advantage. Slipping into the hoodie that was draped over his chair, Robin quickly readjusted his glasses before running out the front door and into the world he knew all too well.

 _The fresh air, clear azure sky, and a gentle breeze..._ Robin nearly jumped off his home's front porch as these thoughts ran through his mind. He wasn't a kid, but he allowed himself to act like one on days such as this. There were very few clouds in the air, and the sun was shining a little brighter than normal for him. Looking around, the male noticed how there were occasional wave-like distortions in various areas, though they were all minor and seemed inert. Being on standby meant that he had to be on his guard, and being on guard was almost as easy as breathing. _I'm glad my Jumper mutation is located in my eyes. Sure, the migraines that sometimes show up suck ass, but it's a small price to pay to have an awesome job._

The gentle Spring breeze rustled the male's short brown hair a little as he came to a stop to catch his breath. He was never able to run long distances, though that was due to how long he usually stayed cooped up in his room outside of his job. _It's still funny how they mandated the whole rigorous training thing, even though it does jack for me._ Robin let out a soft chuckle before turning towards his left, placing both of his hands into the hoodie pocket and starting to briskly walk towards what could best be described as a small yet dense wooded area. "It's been a little while, but here's to hoping I remember the path..."

The woods seemed to stretch on for miles, at least along the path that he was taking. Various twists and turns over fallen trunks, accompanied with having to hop over a boulder or two, made the trek rather exhausting. However, upon reaching what looked to be a clearing, Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Made it, and with enough time to take a nap!" He stated, before walking over to the center of the small hideaway and laying under the grand elder cedar tree that stood there. The male placed both hands behind his head in triumph as he looked around. _It's the same as I remember it. No distortions, no city lights, just an abundance of nature, all surrounding this one tree._

Over to Robin's right was a small stream that passed through the little enclosure, the water of which was clear as crystal. High up into the canopy was a pair of peregrines, flying around to gather twigs and leaves in order to make a nest on one of the branches. From one of the bushes, a gentle mewling sound could be heard before a stray black kitten with blue eyes jumped out, chasing after a royal butterfly. In time, the feline would eventually tire itself out, ending its chase on one of the trunk legs next to him and curling up for a catnap. Robin laughed a little under his breath at the animal's playfulness, stretching his legs and arms out before closing his eyes as well.

 _Sometimes, I wish that I could just stay here forever. No worrying about my job, no worry about food or housing or taxes. No worrying about polluted air, or water. Just this spot, this weather, this moment. I wish it could last forever. I wish it WOULD last forever. I know that it can't, but I want it to. Heheh, hope Serena doesn't get mad if I'm asleep when she gets here._

Within a few moments, Robin's body began feeling heavy as he fell into a content slumber, the world around him seemingly melting away as his mind began to play back a peaceful dream. It was one he had many times before, though his role in it changed every time. In this iteration, he was a healer, tending to the wounds of adventurers that had been hurt in battle. It was a slow day, with maybe one adventurer arriving every few hours to be treated for minor wounds or status ailments. It felt like an eternity, but he kept himself busy by watching the clouds through the window of the chapel-like building he was working in. Consisting of a long, cloudy white hooded robe that reached down to just above his ankles, held on by a central breastplate that the cloth fed into in the front, a pair of pocket-less pants of matching color, his usual glasses and a pair of running shoes; his attire could be considered extremely simplistic at first glance. The hood of the robe was up, keeping his face hidden from the visitors so as to keep an air of anonymity. Other healers in the building had their hoods up, as well, so he wasn't alone.

Hours passed by rather slowly between patient treatments. There were one or two adventurers that had been severely injured, but after a few enchanted wrappings and some restorative magic, they were ready to keep moving on. One of the later arrivals eventually struck up a conversation with him as they were being treated.

"So why are you not out in the fields? You look like you're prepared for battle." The patient said from under their mask. The voice was female in tone, and a little on the lower end in terms of pitch. It was a little raspy, but nothing seriously inhibiting.

Robin let out a chuckle as he wrapped a bandage around the patient's wrist, sealing it with a regeneration sigil. "I'm not really a fighter. I know some swordplay, but it's only enough to last maybe three or four minutes. I prefer working here, helping others as they come in." He said, patting the patient gently on the back. "There, you're all set. Try not to get yourself into too much trouble, okay?"

The patient sighed before going to remove their helmet. Within this instance, though, the entire world froze for a moment as several words he heard before rang out.

"I'd feel much safer with you at my side, providing me support when I need it most."

Robin blinked for a moment, unsure of what was happening. He knew that he had heard those words before, but why did they play here? He wasn't left with much time to think, however, as the entire dream sequence began to collapse inwards on itself. He needed to wake up, and he needed to do so now.

What he woke up to, however, would not be the sight he was hoping to see, and furthermore left the man in shock.

 _Am I dreaming still? This is a dream, still, right? There's no way this is real, right?!_ This line of thought coursed throughout his entire being as reality slowly set in. The scene in front of him was uncanny, as he was surrounded by flames and downed trees. Smoke filled the air, blocking out the sunlight. The ground he was laying on was an ashy gray, and the tree he was under was bare, with the bark a smoky white as opposed to its usual oak brown. There was no sound of wildlife, or scent of different flowers wafting through a gentle breeze. Instead, the land itself appeared to have died, with what little remaining still burning away in what seemed to be a freak accident. The man looked hastily at his watch to see that it was still working, allowing him to breathe a little easier. He tried to think back to what he was doing, where he was and why he was there, yet his mind greeted him with a void. This only sparked even more concern over his current situation, until a little light turned on in his mind and caused him to think further back.

 _The commander said something to me this morning in a message. Something about disappearances..._ Robin let out a groan as he struggled to remember his leader's words. He knew that something wasn't right with his current location, but unless he knew exactly what, he wouldn't be able to use his ability properly. That's when it sank in. "My memory's been wiped. Commander Sorenz even mentioned that some of the victims had lost their memories. But, if that's the case, then..."

The male clenched his right hand into a fist as his mind began to race faster, leading up to a loud scream coming from the pits of his lungs, "How the fuck am I supposed to get back home?!" He was livid with his situation, but the feeling of anger only served to make him confused. Why was he angry? Where was he before, and why was he there? It felt like the reason was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite place it. Was that much of his memory gone?

There wasn't much time to ponder as the man heard hasty footsteps from the shadows. He didn't know what kind of creatures were in this reality, and he didn't necessarily want to find out. Pressing one of the side buttons on his watch, the male swiftly pulled out his cell phone and began looking through the various applications that were installed. Within seconds of finding an unnamed one with a closed bag for an icon, Robin tapped on it to open it up and scrolled through different object entries, finding and opening the one labelled 'Wakizashi' and shouting "Form Shift: Shadowblade!"

A sphere of white energy would engulf the male as the footsteps grew closer. Within it, his appearance would begin to change, though not by much. His current attire would be replaced by a simple black and grey gi, with the shirt being held closed by two cuffs on each arm and a single dark blue band around his waist. At his side, a small sheath of matching color was tied into the band, with the hilt of the blade seemingly dissolving into view. His face from the nose down was covered by a mask, and around his neck was a black scarf that was held in place by a single tie so as to allow the ends to flow freely. His sneakers were thinned a little, and the pants of the gi were fastened in the same way the shirt is. His glasses had been modified to more closely resemble safety goggles, but his watch remained as it was, fastened into the band on his wrist for security.

 _If I'm going to set things right, then I need to get back to the reality I know. This area is familiar for sure, but that only tells me that something is extremely wrong. If I were a betting man, what would my first course of action be?_ As the energy sphere faded away, Robin quickly drew the weapon at his side, holding it in his right hand. It was a relatively small, single-edged and curved sword with a wave-like pattern travelling down the edge. Glancing behind him, he quickly turned around to counter an oncoming shadow-like beast, cleaving it down the center as it flew over him. As the swing finished, Robin quickly spun the blade at the hilt in his hand, changing from a forward grip to a reverse grip in time to stab behind him once more, impaling another one of the creatures before kicking it off his weapon. Curiously, there was no blood left on it, and watching the bodies of the two foes he defeated revealed another curiosity: They merely dispersed into the air after a few seconds of defeat.

"Where on Earth am I...?" Robin wondered aloud, sheathing his wakizashi. The world felt familiar, yet at the same time foreign. If anything, it almost felt as though he had been here before, some time in the past. Nothing came to mind, though a small glint of light captured his attention from the corner of his right eye. Walking over to its source, he was surprised to see that it was a small sky blue gem, and was even more shocked to see that a stream of water burst through the area upon touching the gem.

 _Wait... A stream?_ Robin's eyes seemed to flash for an instant as the black void which engulfed his most recent memories faded for an instant, causing him to hear a concerned voice in the back of his mind.

 **"I'm worried about you, Robin. What happens if you get hurt one day when you're out on a mission? What if you don't come back?"**

 _Whose voice is that? It's... Soothing, and so familiar. Just hearing it..._ The male placed his free left hand over the center of his chest, curling it into a fist as he felt his heart skip a beat. He recognized that voice, and just based off his reaction alone, he knew it belonged to someone special. But who?

Robin shook his head in frustration. None of this made any sense, but there was a sense of urgency behind the voice's words. What he knew for a fact is that the source was tied to the place in his memories, of which was being overwritten by the distortion. He had to fix this. He had to get to the bottom of this, and he knew of only one way to do it.

Twisting the head of his watch, Robin would start glowing alternating light and dark blues, silvers, and purples as a circle with various runes began to form under his feet. Within minutes, the runes in the circle began to float upwards, becoming miniature spheres that eventually filled out, revealing multiple different worlds. Almost all of them were grayed out, with the only one with color in it glowing rather brightly. The male let out a sigh, apparently knowing what was on that world. "I guess it's time for a blast from the past, since that's the path I seem to be going on..."

Taking in a deep breath as he faded out of view, he took one final glance around the area he was in as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Reality Shift: Moving Around at the Speed of Sound!"


End file.
